The Seasons
The Seasons are four immortal sisters who bring their seasons to all the worlds. Description Like many forces of nature in the realm of Fable, the four seasons are represented by magical creatures. The seasons are four sisters; Spring, Summer, Fall and Winter. Each sister brings her season to the realms and during her season, her power is at its zenith but they weaken once their season passes. The Seasons are bound by the natural order of things. They may be able to bring their season but they cannot make it last forever and they must follow the natural order. Spring must come after Winter and Autumn must come after Summer. Unlike the Moon, the Seasons are neither good nor evil. They are forces of nature and are as unpredictable as the seasons they rule. However, they are sentient beings with their own natures and some are more benign than others. The Sisters Spring Beauty The Spring Beauty lives on a hidden island in the centre of an enchanted lake. Spring represents the start of life and is motherly and kind. She fell in love with Old Man Winter and they had a daughter, the Snow Maiden. The Sorceress of Eternal Summer While she holds the title of sorceress, she isn't a mortal witch but a magical creature. She lives in a cottage with a large garden surrounded by a huge wall. No matter what season it is, the land within the wall is always summer. Summer loves children and encourages joy. However, she is more likely to enchant the innocents she meets so they only care about having fun. She does this, not out of malice but because she thinks she is protecting them from the harshness of the world. The Faerie of Fall The Most mysterious of the seasons. Little is known about her as she rarely interferes in the lives of others. The Snow Queen The most dangerous of all the seasons, the Snow Queen brings all the coldness of Winter to the world. Once upon a time, she simply brought her season to the world but her heart turned as cold as her power and she became unpredictable and volatile. Powers and Abilities The Seasons are immortal and as eternal as their season. They cannot die nor grow old. Like fairies, they can decide what age they appear as. The Sisters have the power to bring their season to the world but they can conjure a piece of their season to live in when their time passes. The Sisters can manipulate all the forces of nature affiliated with their season. Spring and Summer can make plants bloom with just a look while autumn can make nature fall into a deep sleep. The Snow Queen can manipulate snow, ice, wind and frost. Each sister can also control one of the four winds and summon it. The Sisters can also make someone forget anything they want with just a kiss. However, the effects aren't permanent and any reminder of a good memory can break the spell. The Snow Queen's kiss gained a terrible curse after her heart froze. If she kisses someone three times, the person becomes an ice statue forever. Weaknesses No matter how powerful the sisters are, they are the seasons and they must always pass. Category:Magical creatures Category:Species Category:Fable